Man, I feel like a woman!
by chonchon
Summary: OS très court qui va vite à lire, allez, qui veut venir voir Hermione peindre ?


**Non, non, rien ne m'appartient.  
>C'est court je sais, mais j'espère au moins que c'est rigolo !<br>A très bientôt pour l'update de ma nouvelle fanfiction **_**Cinderella is a witch**_** ! (Oui c'est de la pub, c'est scandaleux)  
>Chonchon<strong>

**H**ermione Granger, 25 ans, se dressait de son mètre soixante quatre pour l'affronter. Elle souffla, et s'élança, bras en l'air. Le mur qui s'étendait devant elle était blanc, immaculée. Mais Hermione n'aimait pas le blanc sur les murs. Non, ça la stressait, plus que de raison. Elle trouvait ça froid, vide, sans âme. Ouais, moche. Voilà pourquoi, elle s'efforçait à le repeindre en gris. Une couleur rassurante, douce et violente à la fois. Enivrante. Enfin bref, une couleur qui lui plaisait définitivement plus que le blanc. Elle s'étendit à son maximum et fit monter et descendre le pinceau qu'elle tenait dans sa main pour continuer son œuvre. Seulement, Hermione était petite. Bien plus petite que le mur. Elle n'atteignait que les trois quart de la hauteur de celui-ci, et encore. Elle grogna de frustration. Elle pensa à aller chercher l'échelle dans la cave mais… c'était trop loin et trop encombrant. Elle se retourna vers la porte, fit un pas. Elle sembla réfléchir pendant un long moment. Puis grogna à nouveau en se retournant, elle s'approcha férocement du mur, s'agrandit comme elle le put et reprit sa tâche. 

**A**u bout de quelques minutes, son bras retomba lourdement le long de son corps, laissant une marque conséquente de peinture grise sur la cuisse ferme de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Et là, je vous vois venir, pourquoi ne pas appeler l'homme de la maison, alias son petit copain? Eh bien, parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle était entrain de repeindre le mur, pardi! Et il serait sûrement furieux de l'apprendre d'ailleurs. Mais foi de Granger, elle n'en avait pas peur et braverait sa colère, brillante de courage. Ou alors, elle fuirait ou exercerait un chantage sexuel. Elle ne savait pas encore tout à fait. Elle sentit un pincement désagréable au niveau de sa cuisse et se pencha pour regarder. La large marque grise laissée par le rouleau qui s'étendait du haut gauche de la cuisse jusqu'au côté droit un peu plus bas était entrain de sécher douloureusement sur sa peau, la tiraillant. Elle avait l'air bien, maintenant. Ça ne fit qu'accentuer son agacement. Elle eut un soupir empli de rage tandis qu'elle tirait nerveusement sur le tissu usé en jean de son short. Elle resserra le nœud qui maintenait la large chemise blanche qu'elle portait un peu au-dessus de son nombril, histoire de féminiser l'ensemble, laissant apparaître son ventre plat. Elle était pieds nus, sans maquillage, ses cheveux indisciplinés relevés dans une haute et volumineuse queue de cheval d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches, venant encadrer son visage. Elle avait semé son amant quelques heures plus tôt, dans leur lit. Elle savait qu'il aimait dormir après qu'ils aient fait l'amour et surtout par ces températures. Elle l'avait donc manipulé et séduit intentionnellement. Bien que cela ne demandait que peu d'effort vu l'appétit continuel envers son corps à elle. Après qu'il ait fermé l'œil et ce profondément, elle s'était précipitée hors du lit, avait enfilé son short à elle et sa chemise à lui et s'était ruée au sous-sol pour aller chercher les pots de peinture qu'elle avait subrepticement dissimulés. Et elle était là depuis deux longues heures maintenant à lutter contre sa faible hauteur et contre la chaleur étouffante, malgré la présence d'un ventilateur dans la pièce. Elle marmonna un juron avant de se retourner vers le mur, bras croisés. 

**N**on, elle n'allait pas se démonter. Elle se détendit au son de la musique provenant de la radio, placée pas loin d'elle à terre. Elle épongea son front humide de la manche immaculée de la chemise qu'elle portait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il fasse atrocement chaud en plus, ce jour là ? Elle maudit sa vie, sa condition et sa putain de taille pour la vingtième fois depuis une heure. Elle souffla mais se mit à se trémousser légèrement en rythme. Elle entreprit de continuer là où elle avait « pied ». Elle longea le mur et poursuit sa peinture. Elle faisait de longs traits de gauche à droite et de haut en bas puis remplissait les carrés qu'elle avait formés. Elle s'amusait comme une folle en fait. Les sorciers faisaient tout par magie mais elle aimait faire des choses à la moldue. Le café, quelques travaux, le jardinage, et la peinture ! Ça la mettait de bonne humeur, en fait. Paradoxalement. Bon sauf quand des obstacles se mettaient sur son chemin, comme un mur beaucoup trop haut. Elle se laissa aller, se disant que tout serait plus simple si elle ne pestait pas contre tout ce qui bougeait et ses hanches bougèrent plus franchement maintenant, se balancèrent sensuellement d'avant en arrière. Elle se permit même quelques mouvements des bras et des épaules. Ses pieds se mouvaient avec aisance, prenant appui par-ci, par-là sur le parquet… _blanc_. Elle marcha en se dandinant jusqu'à l'autre bout du mur en chantant clairement le refrain de la chanson… (_Man I feel like a woman!_, Shania Twain)

- _Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady, men's shirts, short skirts. Oh, oh, oh, really go wild. Yeah, doin' it in style. __Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction…_ gazouilla-t-elle, tenant la note parfaitement alors qu'elle remuait du bassin d'une manière tout à fait sexy. Elle sembla s'épanouir et s'ouvrir complètement. Elle entreprit des pas de danse célèbres, et très peu furent épargnés, même la danse égyptienne en deux dimensions y était passée. Un massacre. Dieu de la danse, priez pour nous. De plus en plus enjouée et oublieuse, elle se tortilla jusqu'au ventilateur qui tournait à plein régime pour tenter vainement de refroidir la pièce. 

**C**elle-ci était spacieuse, éclairée par de grandes baies vitrées qui prenaient un mur entier. Des salons et autres poufs étaient disposés de ci, de là, ainsi que des tables et des étagères au bord de lâcher sous le poids des livres et autres objets qui étaient rangés là depuis on-ne-sait-quand. Probablement un des nombreux salons du fameux endroit. Hermione se plaça devant la machine moldue, écartant les bras et les jambes et libérant ses cheveux qui vinrent voler derrière elle avec l'air prodigué par le ventilo. Elle ramena le rouleau devant son visage, l'utilisant comme micro et continua à chanter avec un entrain débordant. Elle s'épuisa face au ventilateur durant trois chansons d'affilée, faisant des grimaces et des gestes à son public imaginaire. Si quelqu'un était entré à ce moment précis, il serait venu avec une camisole. Et IL la porterait! Certain d'être fou pour trouver sa cinglée de fiancée toujours aussi excitante et magnifique, même défroquée, chantant à tue-tête, plus ou moins justement, plus peinte que le mur lui-même à force de faire joujou avec le rouleau qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Car IL était entré, cherchant sa copine depuis un bon moment. Quand Drago Malefoy était-il arrivé? Il y a environ un quart d'heure, le temps de la voir évoluer et danser de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, mais ça, jamais il lui dirait. Il la connaissait, elle l'éviterait pendant des jours, trop gênée et honteuse alors que lui trouvait ça juste terriblement mignon. Après avoir retenu son cri face à l'horreur qui se dessinait sous ses yeux: l'un des murs blanc neige du salon blanc du Manoir Malefoy vieux du milieu du XIXe siècle à moitié ravagé par de la peinture moldue d'un gris souris douteux et de mauvaise qualité. Il frôla l'arrêt cardiaque. C'est _Cissa_ qui n'allait pas être contente… Tout ça pour dire qu'après avoir retrouvé un rythme cardiaque normal (90 pulsations/seconde. Dur de vivre avec Hermione Granger.), il s'était laissé ensorceler par les charmes de sa copine qui dansait impunément sous ses yeux. Il fut surpris qu'elle ne l'ait toujours pas surpris mais elle avait l'air en transe. Cependant, après la énième chanson, elle cessa lentement de bouger et se tourna vers son mur blanc/gris souris moche. Son esprit sembla se focaliser à nouveau sur son problème majeur. Elle tapa du pied, mécontente. Puis s'étira une nouvelle fois pour atteindre le haut de ce putain de mur. Elle était au bord des larmes de rage quand elle sentit deux bras puissants et chauds encercler ses hanches par derrière avant de la soulever avec souplesse et aisance pour qu'elle puisse atteindre l'inaccessible. Elle cria de surprise avant de reconnaître le toucher. Elle eut un rire puis elle sourit d'un bonheur incommensurable alors qu'elle faisait glisser le rouleau du plafond jusqu'à la ligne qu'elle atteignait sans aide. Puis elle remarqua quelque chose.

- _Tu… Tu ne m'en veux pas?_

- _Je trouverai bien un moyen de me venger_, susurra-t-il contre la peau du creux de ses reins qui était à parfaite hauteur de sa bouche. Elle frissonna de plaisir et d'excitation sans même pouvoir s'en empêcher. 

**L**es lèvres de Drago rencontrèrent sa peau pour l'embrasser, la titiller, la mordiller, la cajoler pendant qu'Hermione tentait de garder le nord et de ne pas défaillir des sensations qu'il lui procurait. Sa bouche taquine et la chaleur auraient bientôt raison d'elle. Il fit glisser sa langue de la bordure de son short verticalement jusqu'à la chemise, suivant le creux de sa colonne vertébrale. Hermione en laissa tomber son bras, ainsi que son rouleau qui vint s'écraser sur le parquet en milliers d'éclaboussures. Drago perdit son équilibre et essaya de ne pas tomber. Il piétina difficilement jusqu'à un des grands fauteuils et se laissa finalement tomber en arrière lorsque l'un de ses mollets rencontra la surface d'un canapé. Hermione se retint comme elle put à lui pendant la chute et finit par s'écraser contre lui. Il dégagea sa tête pour éviter une mort imminente. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques instants, s'assurant silencieusement qu'ils étaient tous deux en un morceau… enfin en deux morceaux. Puis tout alla très vite. Hermione défit l'étreinte de Drago de ses hanches et se retourna en un clin d'œil pour lui faire face, et elle fondit contre lui. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent aisément, tout comme leurs langues et tout le reste.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Une review ?<strong>_** (mine de chien battue)**


End file.
